Dragon Academy
by GroovyGirl21
Summary: One day Mystique, a normal girl gets a letter saying she has been accepted to Dragon Academy. From then on her life has changed. She will face terrifying monsters, massive armies and the One. With the help of friends and family. We hope she prevails.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ~ The Letter

I was reading a book called Tangled Vines when I heard a knock at the door. I put my book down and walked through the living room and then a corridor to the door. When I opened it I saw Michael the mailman. I smiled, I liked Michael he was kind and funny. He said "Delivery for you Miss. Whitley," he smiled handing a thick envelope that was a musty brown with emerald writing on it saying "Mystique Whitley, 89 Crescent Lane Sunny Hills" to me wow its quite heavy I thought.

"Thanks Michael," I said with a smile

"No problem Miss Whitley," and turned around and walked away from the house. I took the letter inside and started to open it while I was walking back to where I left my book.

When I finally opened it out popped a thick letter and started to read, I gasped. On the letter it said, "Dear Mystique, I'm pleased to tell you that you have been accepted into the Dragon Academy. Class starts on the 1st of September. Emeline and Annika will pick you up on the 30th of August at 2:30pm. The things you need are on the next page. Yours truly Mafalda Swinston Vice Headmistress," I gasped again. Dragons? I scanned the page a couple more times to make sure I wasn't dreaming, I even pinched myself to make sure but I wasn't dreaming. Mum walked over to me probably hearing my gasps. "Hey honey you okay cause you never gasp?" asked Mum

"Yeah I'm fine but I just got a letter from Dragon Academy," I said my voice kind of shaky from the shock "Mum did you ever enroll me for the Dragon Academy?" I continued unsurely,

"Ummmm about that honey I don't want you to get angry at me but… there is something I need to tell you. Your father and I are well were dragon riders," replied Mum.

"Dragon riders! Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled at my Mum

"We didn't tell you cause where not to meant to tell anyone unless they get the letter and you might have thought we were crazy if we told you," replied Mum. True I might, have but still… "Sorry sweetie I wanted to tell you but your Dad was very strict with that subject."

Not until now I look at the calendar that was hanging on the wall and found out today's date was the 27th of August. Oh crap I thought three more days until Emeline and Annika come to pick me up but words kept flying through my head like wind does in a hurricane. Words such as dragons, riders, three days and Emeline and Annika.

I looked back at my letter and pulled out the second she of paper that had my supplies list on it. On it there were three sections that said "Clothes, Dragon things and Educational things" I scanned each section and my eyes stopped on the part that said "2 dragon saddles, (one for comfort and one for battles), colours according to your element" and I was thinking why according to your element, so I asked my mum. "Mum why on this sheet does it say I need a saddle according to my element?"

"Because when you're a dragon rider you can control a element of the world. There are four elements Earth, Fire, Water and Air. Your Dad was Fire and I am Earth but I haven't been fighting or training since we had you, neither has Dad. So we need to figure yours out so we can buy you the proper colour clothes and saddles," replied Mum.

"Where are yours and Dads dragon?" I asked curiosity flickering in my eyes

"My dragon was killed many years ago in a battle against the Night Riders, but Dad's is still alive and is staying in the Academy cause people couldn't find out about him. By the way he's called Vulcan and mine was named Tierra," said Mum sadly she turned away to wipe a tear that was rolling down her cheek. "We should go shopping tomorrow for your stuff but meanwhile we should find out your element," said Mum softly, I smiled and so did she,

"Yes we should," I replied. She led me out of the house and to the back yard.

"Okay most people are Earth then Fire then Water then Air and their colours are Earth green, Fire red, Water blue and Air Silver. So lets start." She took a deep breath "So lets start with Earth, Mum brought up a chunk of Earth and threw it at me, when I tried to catch it, it just fell to my feet. I sighed and Mum just shrugged and gave me a look that said keep-on-trying but I couldn't. "Okay I guess your element isn't that one then now lets try Fire," I nodded "I was tested like this, a fire ball was thrown towards me and I had to try to catch it," I nodded again, Mum made a spark in her hand and then created a fire ball and threw it at me. I tried with all my might to catch but I couldn't instead it dropped at my feet. I growled.

"So I must be either Water or Air and how could you do that I thought you said you were Earth?" I asked, Mum just nodded.

"I can't tell you but if you good they give you a chance to learn a tiny bit of the element above or below you. When I was tested with Water even though I knew I was Earth I had to try and withdraw the water around me and my tester," So that's what I did, I tried to feel for the water around us but I couldn't feel anything so I just frowned. "You can't do it?" I nodded "Oh my gosh that means your Air! You know there are only ever four Air people at a time!" How is this possible? Me an Air person the most rare of them all! How could be me? Then things started whirling around in my head and I blacked out and I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~ Tannin City

I woke up on a familiar slightly itchy pillow but with nice and smooth sheets on my bed. I looked around dazed and a bit disorientated with the light shining through the window. I put my hand in front of my face to block the sun but someone beat me to it and closed my blind. I saw my dad and he came and sat on the end of my bed. "Your finally awake it's been two days," he said with a tinge of amusement in his voice, then suddenly the memories came flooding in, like water rushing into a sink.

It took me a while to find my voice, "Wow really two day I was out?" I asked

"Yep two days" replied Dad with a shrug "So I guess you know now, not point in keeping it a secret any more, also Mum is worried cause you haven't gone shopping yet for school supplies," added Dad.

"Argh I guess I have to go with her then?" Dad just nodded "I better get ready to go then" I said sadly

"Yes you should mum has been ready to leave for ages so I would hurry," I quickly had a shower and brushed my teeth and got ready to go and get my school supplies.

Once I was done Mum saw me and we were ready. "Okay sweetie, to get your things we have to go to Tannin City, the main city for dragon riders. One rule is I have walk slightly behind you cause you're an Air person. It will be fine ill guide you from behind. I'll just call Vulcan and we can go," A scarlet red dragon flew suddenly out of the sky and landed right next to Mum and I. I gawked at the size of Vulcan and the colour and everything it was too much to comprehend but thankfully I didn't faint. I hopped on Vulcan just after Mum and we were off.

For the first time ever I was going to Tannin City! It was a long flight I felt like I'd been sitting there for hours, but I checked my clock and I was wrong we had only been sitting there for 40 minutes. For another five minutes I sat on Vulcan's back but then Tannin City came out of the mist and suddenly we were flying all around it. I could see dragons everywhere and massive palace in the north side of the city and I could see heaps of people buying things in the shops below us. I gawked as we looked around the city, the colour where the ones that got me gawking. There was so much of it and the elements where everywhere.

When Vulcan landed he folded his wings and began walking to a shop that said "Dragon Gear" when we got close Mum slipped off him and so did I. I walked close to the window to look at the fancy saddles, while Mum was getting ready to walk into the shop. Mum nodded and we headed into the shop. When I opened the door I could hear the tinkling of the bell as we walked in. A cheery old man came to the counter to meet us he asked, "What can I do for you, ladies?"

"I'm here to buy my daughter two saddles for her dragon," replied Mum

"Okay, what is her element and does she have her dragon yet?" he said

"Her element is Air and no she doesn't have a dragon yet," replied Mum with a tinge of excitement in her voice.

The man look awestruck at me but I just nodded. He busily went to work to find two silver saddles. He came back ten minutes with two silver saddles, one saddle blanket and one travelling blanket. He handed me two of those things and the other to Mum. "Thanks how much will that be?" asked Mum kindly

"Well I've never served an Air whisper before so I'll do half price because I can see these will be used a lot, okay that will be 25 theas," he replied as he smiled. My Mum pulled out 25 theas and handed them to the man, who took them and put them in his cash register. We then left the shop and went and bought my other school supplies such as books, armour and some sliver/white clothes.

We headed into one more shop and that was the armoury. We walked in and there was no one there. I looked around at the different weapons, there were so many different types. "How may I help you?" asked a voice that was coming from behind me. I turned around and saw a very muscular woman standing there.

"We need a couple of daggers and a couple of shuriken's (A/N shurikens are ninja stars). The shop keeper nodded and went away. She came back with two daggers and five shurikens.

"That will be 15 theas" Mum handed the money over "Thank you," and we left.

"Mum why didn't we buy a sword?"

"We didn't get one because you get one at school once your ready,"

When we were done shopping Mum called Vulcan and we started getting ready to go home. "Mum, I have a question when do I get my dragon?"

"Sweetie you get your dragon on your first day at the academy, also your dragon picks you and then when it does it can talk to by its thoughts and your element becomes its element," replied Mum

"Oh okay. Do they come in different colours?" I asked

"Yes of course they come in many colours except they don't turn the colour of your element they stay the same," said Mum. Oh now it made sense it was just by luck that Mum's dragon is red. I hopped on Vulcan and then Mum hopped on and we were ready to leave.

We started to fly home and this time the flight felt short, but the clouds were amazing to fly in and everything looked so small from up here. I gazed at the world; we looked so small from up here. When we got home we landed in the field and we hopped off and I helped Mum get the shopping. We went inside the house, but I heard Vulcan fly away. I knew my life was never going to be the same and tomorrow Emeline and Annika were going to take me away to Dragon Academy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~ Emeline and Annika

I woke up abruptly and looked at my clock on my bedside table it said 8:39 AM. I got up and had a shower and washed my hair. Once I was done I got out and got changed and put some jeans and a green polo on and then I sighed. I remembered I had to start packing for the Academy because Emeline and Annika were coming today. I started picking out stuff I would need.

While I was packing my Mum walked in "Hey I thought I heard you in the shower, wow your already packing. You know its only 10:51 am." Asked Mum curiously

"Yep I know but I thought that I should be ready," I replied. I began putting my battle gear in the bag I was packing in. "Mum, is there an way I could practice my Air powers," I asked

"Yes actually you can try to feel the air around you," and that's what I did, and all of a sudden the air in the room was swishing around so fast that things flew everywhere. Mum even had to scream for me to stop. "Wow your really powerful!" exclaimed Mum and she smiled. I was really powerful. I smiled.

"Mum was Dad powerful?" I asked

"Yes of course darling I am too, but I've never seen this much power," exclaimed Mum with a twinkle in her eyes.

Then there was a knock at the door and Dad went to open it. At the door was Michael the mailman. I walked to the front door as well. Michael smiled and said, "I have another delivery for you Miss. Whitley," as he handed me a small letter.

"Thank you Michael," I smiled and started to open it, on it said, "Emeline and I are coming early at 11:30 am because the dragon selection starts at 1 pm and you cant miss it. So please be ready by the time we are there." Oh crap its already 11 now id better hurry. Michael turned down our path and waved bye. I waved back. I turned and walked into the house. I showed my Mum and Dad the note and there eyes just widened. "I better finish packing then," they just nodded; I went back to my room and finished off packing.

Suddenly after only fifteen minuets there was a knock on our back door. We all went to see whom it was. When I opened the back I saw 15-year-old girls standing at our back door. One of them had short-cropped black hair that stuck out in places, she also had bright green eyes and the other girl had long blond hair that was tied in a plait behind her back, she also had blue eyes that had flicks of grey in them. The one with black hair started to speak first, "Hi Mystique, I'm Annika and this is Emeline," said Annika who pointed to the blond haired girl and she smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Emeline

"Yes I am ready to go Emeline. I'll just get my stuff and we can go," I replied. I ran into the house and grabbed my bag and saddles. When I came back, I kissed Mum and hugged Dad and I was ready to go. I handed my saddles to Annika and she took them to her dragon and I held my bag on my back.

When I walked down the stairs to where Annika was walking I saw two massive dragons. One a bright blue and the other one in yellow, Annika started walking to yellow one and Emeline started walking to the blue one. "Mystique, this is Gaia," said Emeline pointing to her blue dragon

"And Mystique this is Glyndwr," said Annika who was attaching Mystique saddles on her yellow dragon; once she was done she hopped down.

"What are your elements?" asked Mystique

"I'm Water," replied Annika

"And I'm Earth. What about you?" asked Emeline?

"I'm Air," I replied. I heard two gasps escape their lips. Suddenly they got to the ground and bowed to me. I gasped I didn't know what to do.

"Um Annika, Emeline what are you doing?" I asked they looked at each other with looks of awestruck.

"When ever you meet an Air person you must bow to them but Air people don't have to bow to each other cause they are the rulers of the Dragon rider world," said Emeline.

Then I gasped, "So I'm like a princess?" Annika just nodded "You guys can stop bowing now," they got up and dusted them selves off. "Can we go now?" I asked. Emeline just nodded. Annika just waved me over and I climbed on and Gaia and Glyndwr lifted off into the sky and started their way to the Academy in which I would be getting a dragon in an hour and twenty minutes. So we started the long journey to the Dragon Academy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ~ Emeline and Annika

I woke up abruptly and looked at my clock on my bedside table it said 8:39 AM. I got up and had a shower and washed my hair. Once I was done I got out and got changed and put some jeans and a green polo on and then I sighed. I remembered I had to start packing for the Academy because Emeline and Annika were coming today. I started picking out stuff I would need.

While I was packing my Mum walked in "Hey I thought I heard you in the shower, wow your already packing. You know its only 10:51 am." Asked Mum curiously

"Yep I know but I thought that I should be ready," I replied. I began putting my battle gear in the bag I was packing in. "Mum, is there an way I could practice my Air powers," I asked

"Yes actually you can try to feel the air around you," and that's what I did, and all of a sudden the air in the room was swishing around so fast that things flew everywhere. Mum even had to scream for me to stop. "Wow your really powerful!" exclaimed Mum and she smiled. I was really powerful. I smiled.

"Mum was Dad powerful?" I asked

"Yes of course darling I am too, but I've never seen this much power," exclaimed Mum with a twinkle in her eyes.

Then there was a knock at the door and Dad went to open it. At the door was Michael the mailman. I walked to the front door as well. Michael smiled and said, "I have another delivery for you Miss. Whitley," as he handed me a small letter.

"Thank you Michael," I smiled and started to open it, on it said, "Emeline and I are coming early at 11:30 am because the dragon selection starts at 1 pm and you cant miss it. So please be ready by the time we are there." Oh crap its already 11 now id better hurry. Michael turned down our path and waved bye. I waved back. I turned and walked into the house. I showed my Mum and Dad the note and there eyes just widened. "I better finish packing then," they just nodded; I went back to my room and finished off packing.

Suddenly after only fifteen minuets there was a knock on our back door. We all went to see whom it was. When I opened the back I saw 15-year-old girls standing at our back door. One of them had short-cropped black hair that stuck out in places, she also had bright green eyes and the other girl had long blond hair that was tied in a plait behind her back, she also had blue eyes that had flicks of grey in them. The one with black hair started to speak first, "Hi Mystique, I'm Annika and this is Emeline," said Annika who pointed to the blond haired girl and she smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Emeline

"Yes I am ready to go Emeline. I'll just get my stuff and we can go," I replied. I ran into the house and grabbed my bag and saddles. When I came back, I kissed Mum and hugged Dad and I was ready to go. I handed my saddles to Annika and she took them to her dragon and I held my bag on my back.

When I walked down the stairs to where Annika was walking I saw two massive dragons. One a bright blue and the other one in yellow, Annika started walking to yellow one and Emeline started walking to the blue one. "Mystique, this is Gaia," said Emeline pointing to her blue dragon

"And Mystique this is Glyndwr," said Annika who was attaching Mystique saddles on her yellow dragon; once she was done she hopped down.

"What are your elements?" asked Mystique

"I'm Water," replied Annika

"And I'm Earth. What about you?" asked Emeline?

"I'm Air," I replied. I heard two gasps escape their lips. Suddenly they got to the ground and bowed to me. I gasped I didn't know what to do.

"Um Annika, Emeline what are you doing?" I asked they looked at each other with looks of awestruck.

"When ever you meet an Air person you must bow to them but Air people don't have to bow to each other cause they are the rulers of the Dragon rider world," said Emeline.

Then I gasped, "So I'm like a princess?" Annika just nodded "You guys can stop bowing now," they got up and dusted them selves off. "Can we go now?" I asked. Emeline just nodded. Annika just waved me over and I climbed on and Gaia and Glyndwr lifted off into the sky and started their way to the Academy in which I would be getting a dragon in an hour and twenty minutes. So we started the long journey to the Dragon Academy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ~ classes

I woke up abruptly to the sound of a ball. I opened my eyes and saw Layla, Emeline and Annika all dressed up in their element colours and protective gear. "What's the bell for?" I asked sleepily

" The bell means that breakfast is going to start in thirty minutes," replied Annika. Annika were both wearing a iron and copper band around their left arms. On Emeline's right arm was dark green and a silver armband. Annika had a purple and bronze armband, Layla was wearing a bronze and black on her right arm.

On my bedside table there was a diamond and a black on there. "Does this go on my right arm?" I asked holding up the black one

"Of course it does silly," replied Emeline "Get changed quickly because we're waiting for you," she continued. I quickly got out of bed and went to my closet and grabbed a white shirt, underwear and a pair of semi tight pants, I also grabbed my silver protective gear and walked into the bathroom and stripped out of my pajamas. I put my underwear on and then the rest of my clothing. I called Air to help me flatten my hair, I called Air to help me flatten my hair, and I slipped the armbands on the right arms. I was ready to leave so I walked back into the main part of our room.

"I'm ready to go," I said, we all walked out the door and they led me to the food hall.

After a couple of turns and descending stairs, we made it. We quickly walked because we were one of the last groups to arrive so unfortunately as soon as we walked in the door everyone stopped talking and stared at me. In sync they all got up and bowed to me, some people were hesitant about bowing but they had to do it. They finished and went back to their meals and that's when the whispering started. Annika led me to a table that was in the back left-hand corner. We all sat down and Zuri was the only one I recognized. Emeline automatically went to sit next to him, she kissed him on the cheek. OH MY GOSH they must be together, how cute! "...Nina and Avrin," said Annika bring me out of my trance.

"Huh sorry I zoned out ," I replied sheepishly,

"I'm Landon this is Dimitri, Titaia, Nina and Arvin, and your Mystique the last Air whisperer," said Landon, he then grinned. I lent slightly in to study all of them. Landon had dirty blonde hair sticking out everywhere, he also had piercing midnight blue eyes that were studying me with lots of intensity. I tore my eyes away from him to Dimitri who was quite tan and muscular, he had forest green eyes and his brown hair carefully done in a spunky kind of way, his lips were smirking. I quickly turned to Titaia who had long chestnut hair and eyes the colour of the sky on a stormy day, her lips were pulled into a smile and I returned the smile. I turned to Annika who was whispering something to Dimitri

"Hey Annika how do you get food because I don't see any buffets?" asked Layla,

"Well look at your plate and think up what ever you want. Also same thing for the drinks just NO alcohol," replied Annika.

Okay lets try this. I stared at my plate and thought up a stack of three chocolate chip pancake and they appeared I then thought up lime cordial and it came "How does it do that?" I asked

"Magic every dragon rider has it," replied Nina shyly

I looked at Nina she had red hair that was thick and curly, she also had strange eyes they were hazel with flecks of dark brown. I ate my food and another bell rang but no one got up, I stared around nervously, everyone was staring at me. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around and saw Emeline, she raised her hand up and down. I tilted my head. I didn't get her signal she then whispered " Stand up," I nodded and got up so did everyone else and they stopped staring and started leaving. Oh god this is going to be a long day. I sighed and prepared myself. I then walked out of the hall with everyone following me and I looked at my schedule and began my way to Element History.

Unknown's POV

"Sir she has just reached the school," He spoke into the darkness.

"Wonderful, you may go," replied a deep and heavy voice, the man turned and left.

"My plan is working. One day I will rule,"


End file.
